


Say No to Me

by MoonsCry



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Choking, Gangbang, Gay, Gay Sex, Hardcore, M/M, Multi, Rough Sex, Threesome, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 12:11:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10490619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonsCry/pseuds/MoonsCry
Summary: Ignis and Gladio have a private session, cut to a halt by an interruption from the Crown Prince, and when he receives his punishment, a rookie Crownsguard gets caught in the chaos.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not condone rape. This situation is 100% fictional and is not based off of a real event. Please make sure you have your partner's consent before engaging in sexual activities. Consent once does not give consent for the next time.

A long, low growl filled the room, followed by a sigh and the sound of a body collapsing to the ground. Gladiolus Amicitia lay on the ground behind Ignis Scientia, panting heavily. He had just had quite the passionate session and, glancing up at Ignis's rear, knew that both had enjoyed it immensely. The slightly younger man's ass cheeks were bright red from Gladio's abuse, one large, red handprint visible. 

Ignis's cock still stood at attention, the pleasure having had its affect on his body, as visible by the string of cum hanging from the head. The man slightly stood back up from his position, his hands un-sticking from the leather sofa Gladio had roughly bent him over in his desire.

"Are you just going to lay there, Gladio?" Ignis asked, dragging a hand lazily over the length of his cock and removing the remaining cum, picking up a nearby towel and wiping off his hands. "Or have you forgotten our schedule for the day?"

"I haven't forgotten, Iggy." Gladio growled, finding his strength and sitting up. "I just need a moment."

Gladio's own length was losing its pride, slumped over and covered in cum. The man drew his hand along his cock, collecting the cum without anything to do with it.

"That's what you told me earlier, and now look where we are." Ignis replied, glancing at the other man's hand before offering Gladio his own.

"You think I want to touch that?" Gladio laughed, accepting Ignis's offer and standing up with Ignis's aid. "Thank you."

"Not necessary," Ignis said, once more cleaning his hand with the towel before offering it to Gladio. "Now, find your clothes and get dressed. We haven't much time before Noctis shows up."

Ignis moved off to a corner of the room to retrieve his clothing items, only to freeze as he heard the front door to the building they were occupying open and a voice call out.

"Iggy? Gladio? Are you in here?"

"Shit," Gladio growled under his breath, quickly picking up his articles of clothing and moving to Ignis, grabbing the man's arm and yanking him to a different room. "Get dressed. Now."

Ignis didn't bother to argue as Noctis had entered the building and was searching to find the two men.

"Ignis?" Noct called out again, stopping in the room Gladio and Ignis were just in.

"Gladio..." Ignis whispered, yanking on his jacket and pulling his driver's gloves back on. "We didn't-"

"Don't. If we're lucky, he won't notice the-"

"Gladio?"

Noctis had found their location, just as Gladio was pulling his jacket on over his bare chest.

"Gladio, what are you- oh. Oh my god." Noctis stopped halfway through his question before the realization hit him.

"Noctis, I can assure you, it's not what it looks like." Ignis stated in his accented voice, although the trembling tone stuck out like a sore thumb.

"The... the towels? That spot on the floor? What the hell do you two think you're doing?"

"Last I checked, each other." Gladio said, crossing his arms over his chest and flexing his muscles.

"Gladio..." Ignis started, faltering.

"This is messed up, you guys. This is seriously messed up. How long has this been going on?"

"Long enough for you to feel stupid for not noticing before today. The absences? Missing your father's latest address? Where did you think we were, sick?"

"You might as well be. You wait until my father hears about this..."

"Is that a threat?" Gladio stepped forward, reaching out and grasping the front of Noct's shirt and yanking him towards the larger man's body. With almost a foot between himself and Noctis, Gladio would be surprised if the smaller man weren't a little terrified. "Are you threatening us?"

"Let. Go. Of me." Noctis hissed, grasping Gladio's hand and trying to pry off his fingers.

"Gladio." Ignis said in a serious tone.

"Stay out of this, Iggy," Gladio growled over his shoulder.

"Gladio... perhaps we should teach him a lesson..."

"A... a lesson?" Noctis gulped, his hand falling from Gladio's.

"Get the rope." Gladio gave this order to Ignis, who moved his way past the other two to another door while Gladio led Noctis out to the main room, grabbing his wrists and restraining them both in one hand while waiting for Ignis.

The man soon returned with a coil of rope, raising an eyebrow at Gladio. "Are you sure, Gladio? This is our Crown Prince..."

Gladio said nothing and took the rope from Ignis, deftly tying it around Noct's wrists to hold them in place behind his back.

"Gladio, untie me this instant." Noct demanded, squirming in the large man's hold.

"Barging in on people while they're enjoying their privacy is very rude, Noct. You should be lucky Gladio and I were finishing up, but I do believe we have something left in us, yes?"

Gladio nodded, shoving Noctis over the back of the lone sofa the same way he had bent Ignis. Ignis stepped forward and removed a belt from a hook on the wall and knelt on the sofa in front of Noct, noticing that he was staring down towards the floor behind Ignis. Ignis ignored the betrayal peeking through Noct's eyes and reached around the younger man's neck, pulling the belt through the loop behind Noct and holding it out to Gladio. Gladio took hold of the belt and pulled backwards, causing Noctis to choke and have his head yanked upwards.

"Bastards..." Noctis hissed through his teeth once he caught his breath again.

Gladio kept his grip on the belt and hooked his finger through the prince's beltloop, tugging back to pull the prince's hips closer to his own, pulling until Noct's ass rested gently against Gladio's crotch.

"If you squeal, to anyone, you'll have to learn another lesson... do you understand me?"

Noctis could only give a small nod of his head as the tug on the belt was making it difficult for him to focus. He bit into his lip and glared at Ignis as he felt Gladio begin to grind against him, the man's hips rolling against his ass.

"Iggy, do you think our dear Prince can take what's being offered to him?"

"Gladio, you say offered as if he has a choice. My guess is no. He isn't quite as used to it as I am."

Gladio let go of Noctis's belt loop, reaching around the man to get ahold of the front of Noct's jeans. Gladio pressed down on the area where he guessed Noct's cock would be, cupping the area gently while simultaneously pulling back harder on the belt leash, pulling Noct's head closer.

He leaned forward, resting his mouth against the Prince's ear and breathing hotly, glancing up just once at Ignis.

Ignis was rather... conflicted with the situation at hand. He loved seeing Gladio dominate, especially when Gladio was dominating him, but watching him dominate Noctis almost made him feel sorry for the Prince of Lucis.

"Iggy, you looking for something to do?" Gladio casually asked his visibly conflicted partner.

"I rather enjoy watching, thank you."

"As you wish."

Gladio returned his attention to Noct, who seemed to be squirming a bit. "Hey, calm yourself down or I'll have to get rough."

Noctis hissed under his breath, glaring straight at Ignis, his look saying something like "How could you let this happen?" Ignis leaned in towards Noct and reached out, cupping the Prince's chin with his hands and holding it up. He studied the Prince of Lucis's face, seeing the discomfort etched all across his face at Gladio's advancements. The poor boy looked as if he were begging for some kind of rescue from the situation, and Ignis could offer nothing.

Gladio's hand, which had crept up to Noctis's waistband, hooked itself underneath the material, giving him the opportunity to yank down on the Prince's pants. Noct let out a gasp and attempted to kick Gladio, to push the man away, but the larger, stronger body only pressed harder against him.

"Didn't expect trouble today, did you?" Gladio taunted, pressing himself more against the Prince's now bare rear. "Thought you could get away-"

"Don't antagonize the poor man, Gladio." Ignis said quietly, his distinct accent only adding to Gladio's arousal. "He's already in the process of learning."

Gladio returned his attention to Ignis and rose an eyebrow, reaching down in front of the Prince once again and taking ahold of the young Prince's length. In his hold, Noct's cock responded, becoming semi-erect within seconds.

Ignis felt the same response within the constraints of his own pants. He pressed his gloved hand down against it in an attempt to suppress it, hoping neither one of them had noticed.

Nothing escaped Gladio's eyes.

"I see you're jealous, Iggy."

"Not jealousy-"

"Definitely jealousy. We just had our time together, and you can't seem to get enough, can you?" Gladio teased Ignis, locking eyes while raising his hand and bringing it down against Noctis's ass, hard and swift. The resounding smack that resulted from the force heightened Ignis's arousal and Noct's visible flinch gave Gladio a reason to repeat the motion.

"Stop that..." Noctis hissed through gritted teeth, crying out as Gladio's hand connected for the third time.

"Noct," Ignis said in a rather commanding tone, shifting his form closer to the prince's. "You must control yourself."

"Control... myself? When it's you two who are being monsters?"

"Monsters?" Gladio laughed from behind Noct, holding out the length of the belt to Ignis. "You haven't even seen a monster yet."

Ignis reached out and took the offered length, pulling it towards him. Noct had no other way to react but to allow his head to be brought forward, hissing at how close it brought his face to Ignis's crotch. He could tell by the bulge in Ignis's pants that the man found arousal in this situation, and being so close to this man's aroused parts caused his to react the same way.

"There's a good boy..." Gladio said quietly, slightly tightening his hold on Noct's now fully erect length, giving it a couple of jerks. Noct gasped under his breath, suppressing the response he would've given in any other situation.

Ignis sighed and lazily grasped Noctis's head with his free hand, pulling it closer to his crotch so that Noctis was in obvious discomfort. Shifting the belt length to his other hand, Ignis reached down and fingered the zipper to his pants for a moment before pulling it down. With the shifting of clothes and more deft hand movements, the man's erect length stood at attention against Noct's cheek.

The Crownsguard's cock was rather impressive to behold: standing at eight and a quarter inches, it quite suited the man, who stood at six feet tall.

"Now..." Ignis tugged on Noctis's hair, pulling Noct's head in the right direction before letting go and dropping his hand to take ahold of his own length, pushing it against the Prince's mouth. "You surely don't want this to end poorly, do you? If not, get to work."

Behind Noct, Gladio growled and roughly smacked the Prince's ass again. The forward momentum, along with the surprise that came from Noct in the form of a gasp, pushed Ignis's cock into the Prince's mouth. Noctis's face immediately screwed up. The prince had no other way to react except to look up towards Ignis's face, and when he did so, Ignis merely gave the prince a lazy pat on the head while still keeping a tight hold on the length of the belt. He could feel the slight upwards tug on the belt, and he knew that, at this point, resistance was futile.

Mustering himself, Noct was about to work with Ignis's cock before Gladio smacked the Prince's ass again, causing Noctis's body to lurch forward. The tip of Ignis's cock hit the back of Noctis's throat, causing the younger man to briefly gag. Ignis took up a tight grip on Noct's hair and thrust his hips forward, driving his length farther into Noctis's mouth. The movements caused the prince to respond with another gag, which only ignited a drive within Ignis.

Gladio, meanwhile, had reached into the back pocket of his jeans. He pulled out a small bottle of lube, half-empty from his earlier antics; he was also somewhat surprised the bottle had stayed in the back pocket. Popping open the bottle nonetheless, Gladio gave Noct's ass a couple of meaningful pats while simultaneously letting a few drops of lube fall from the small bottle and onto Noctis's ass.

"Now, let's see..." Gladio put the bottle down on the floor, all while keeping his previous hold on Noct's cock. "Ah... here we are." He moved his hand all along Noct's rear, rubbing the lube around. With his hand coated, he let his hand slip down a bit towards Noct's anus. One finger touched the skin around it... it drew rings... teasing the sensitive skin.

Noctis attempted to pull away from Ignis's length, but the slight movement was halted before he had the chance to completely move back. Ignis tightened his hold on Noct's hair, driving his hips forward a couple of times to remind the prince just who was in charge. With each forward thrust and the feeling of Ignis's cock sliding in his mouth, Noct slowly became accustomed to the feeling, and soon began to respond by swirling his tongue around the head of the man's dick. Ignis let out a low moan and splayed his fingers flat against the Prince's head, growling under his breath.

"There you go..." He muttered, glancing up towards Gladio and raising an eyebrow.

Gladio responded with a nod, pushing a single finger into Noctis's anus. He felt the young prince tense up, and heard the shuddering breath that was soon released. He felt around within Noct for a moment before pushing in a second finger, enjoying the feeling of the prince tightening and tensing around him.

Ignis continued briefly with his thrusting, letting a few more groans pass through his lips before halting. He let his cock slowly slide out of Noctis's mouth, smirking at the string of spit that clung to the head of it. Noctis gasped a couple of times, taking in as much air as he could.

Meanwhile, Gladio started to do a 'come hither' motion within Noct's ass, finding the Prince's g-spot and abusing it with the tips of his fingers. He got several hesitant moans from Noctis, and only at that moment did he remember that he also had a hold on the Prince's cock. To add to the Prince's pleasure, Gladio returned to jerking the younger man's cock, pleased that it was still as hard as it had been before. The combined motions caused Noct to moan again, a little louder than before. The moaning reminded Gladio of just moments before with Ignis, how the man had moaned in response to Gladio's attention, how his body had reacted physically... the thought amped up his sex drive, his heart pounding and his blood pumping.

"You know what I need right about now?" Gladio growled, wiggling his fingers around within Noctis for a brief moment more before withdrawing.

"What... would that be...?" Noct asked through gritted teeth.

"A nice piece of ass to dominate."


End file.
